


don’t hide yourself (will you show me you?)

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, EXO-M as ex-bfs, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT12 (EXO), Plants, Platonic Butt Touching, Surprise ot12, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boys being soft boys, what you mean that's not a tag already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Kyungsoo has eight potted plants. He's very devoted to them, and one day finds out they're very devoted to him too.(Inspired by minijhi's(Don't) Just Add Waterand TRASHCAKE'sSurely It Should Never, Ever End)Title from his song That's Okay <3
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Everyone, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 87
Kudos: 333





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Kyungsoo's birthday, so I guess here's something lol. Not beta'd, let me know if you see anything strangely worded haha.

Kyungsoo has a routine. He wakes up and goes to work. He comes home. He fills a jug of water. He brings the jug and a book to the balcony. When the sun begins to set, he checks the soil of each of his eight potted plants and waters them if needed. Then he goes inside, turns off all the lights, and goes to bed.

He's cultivated these eight plants for a long time. His grandmother had given them to him, saying they would grow well if he treated them with love and care. Could he promise her that he would talk to them, take care of them, and when ready, kiss them?

Kyungsoo thinks his grandmother must've been joking with him, so he's talked to them and given them updates about his life. But kiss? Why would plants need a kiss?

His grandmother passes away when he's twenty five. He cries in his room instead of his usual routine. When he wakes up from his impromptu nap, he washes his face and goes to water the plants. He pauses at the sunflower. It's always been the tallest of his plants, and strangely always facing towards him rather than to the sun. The sunflower sways slightly in the breeze, leaves fluttering invitingly.

Kyungsoo decides to kiss it in honor of his grandmother before going to bed.


	2. sunflower

That morning, Kyungsoo dreams of being smothered in molten lava. He wakes up, still sweltering hot. Trying to breathe, he forces open an eye crusted over with sleep and squints at what he thinks is a fluffy head of sunny yellow hair.

What.

He shuts his eye and counts to ten. Then when he opens them again, the hair is still there. It’s not… blonde, it’s _yellow_. Presumably attached to a large body that is covering Kyungsoo's, instead of a blanket.

"Who—" Kyungsoo croaks, and then clears his throat. "Who are you?"

To his utter shock, the stranger's entire body seizes and flings itself off of the bed. Kyungsoo stares at the pile of limbs—is that soil on them??—before they rearrange said limbs to kneel at the bed and fix an impossibly happy expression on him.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo winces at how loudly his name is being shouted. "You're awake!"

"I… am."

"I'm Chanyeol." The man—Chanyeol—beams at Kyungsoo. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

As if. "Chanyeol, um… wait who? Why are you here?"

The smile crumbles away and Kyungsoo immediately feels guilty. "I live here. You take care of me." Before Kyungsoo can respond, Chanyeol scrambles to his feet. "Wait, Minseok hyung did tell me I needed to show you. Follow me!!" 

Kyungsoo looks bemused for a second but leaps out of bed just in time to save a lamp from Chanyeol's uncoordinated limbs. He has no choice but to follow Chanyeol, if just for the sake of his furniture. He internally debates the best way to tell this Chanyeol to keep his limbs in check, but it's as if Chanyeol can't help it. In fact, it reminds him of….

Kyungsoo stops dead in his tracks. Of his eight potted plants, the sunflower, his tall dependable sunflower, is gone. He scrambles to the edge of the balcony, desperately looking over the edge. Not seeing anything, he turns around, tears glimmering in his eyes, "Did you see where my sunflower went?"

And oh, Chanyeol's face is lighting up. "I am the sunflower," he says, "and I'm here because of your prince's kiss."

Kyungsoo is so confused. He tracks his eyes over Chanyeol’s body. It seems so unreasonable, and yet… Chanyeol’s hair is the same as his sunflower’s petals, Chanyeol’s body is spotted with dirt, Chanyeol is leaning his entire body in Kyungsoo’s direction just like his sunflower…

“I must still be dreaming,” Kyungsoo declares, and tries to walk back to his bedroom. 

Chanyeol panics. “You can’t! You should get more sun, you really should!” 

It’s hard to resist 200 pounds of Chanyeol pushing him towards the door, but Kyungsoo somehow manages it. “Can I please at least wash my face and change clothes?” he pleads with Chanyeol. “Anyway, where did you even get those clothes from?” 

“I looked around!” Chanyeol exclaims happily. “I think they’re from that big man you brought over.” He tilts his head. “But he hasn’t come over in a while.”

Kyungsoo drags a hand down his face. His… sunflower? His sunflower has become a human and found his ex-boyfriend’s clothes to wear. Great. He walks over to the kitchen sink and splashes water on his face.

“What a great idea,” Chanyeol says enthusiastically and tries to splash water on himself. Kyungsoo only just wrests away control of the faucet sprayer before his entire kitchen is doused in water. 

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo takes out a plastic cup and fills it with water. “This is for drinking,” he explains slowly. “Humans drink through their mouth.”

“How strange…” Chanyeol says and drains the entire cup. 

They end up going outside for a walk, if only for Kyungsoo to regain some sanity and not have Chanyeol break anything else. He learns that in his long monologues with the plants, all of them have been listening and basically know his life. Including all of his ex-boyfriends. In fact, all of the plants have been both jealous and rooting for Kyungsoo.

“We thought one of them would make you bloom!” Chanyeol exclaims, flailing his limbs. “Minseok hyung was convinced it would be that Lu Han dude. I wanted it to be the big man because he’s also tall.”

Wanting to stop talking about his exes, Kyungsoo interrupts him. “So how long will you be human?” 

“Hmm. I think Minseok hyung said I would have one sun cycle. Until you kiss me again. Unless you want to….” Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol’s pause and squeaks when he sees Chanyeol’s face so close. Instinctively, he ducks, wincing when Chanyeol over-balances and falls. 

His heart falls when Chanyeol looks so downtrodden, pouting on the sidewalk. Feeling sorry for him, Kyungsoo reaches down and gives Chanyeol a hug. “Sorry, you scared me. You need to ask next time. Maybe I should get to know you all, won’t you be happy to be back in your pot?”

Chanyeol nods. “I liked seeing the outdoors with you. And I like this hug thing. But I’m tired, I’m ready to be back.”

Kyungsoo’s glad Chanyeol’s so reasonable. They walk home, and Kyungsoo requests time off for the next week. If he’s getting one plant… person? One plant person a day? He’ll need each day off for sure.

When they get home, Chanyeol eagerly watches Kyungsoo water each pot. When Kyungsoo pauses at Chanyeol’s pot, he glances back at Chanyeol. “Do I need to water you?”

Chanyeol drains the glass of water he’s holding and shakes his head. “No. Can I sleep with you though?”

“Fine.” Before he leaves the balcony, Kyungsoo leans in carefully and kisses the daisy before joining Chanyeol in bed. He’s large and warm, and it’s not so bad when these limbs are enveloping Kyungsoo instead of destroying everything he owns.


	3. daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kind comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter too, it's a calming one after the hectic day we've just had lol. but congrats to Jongdae. I really hope everything turns out for the best for him.

"Kyungsoo-ya." The lilting voice is accompanied by a squeeze of his hand. "Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo opens his eyes to see another beautiful stranger bring Kyungsoo's hand to his lips and kiss it. His lips feel as soft as the petals of a flower. The boy's hair is white, eyes a yellow that should've been strange but look natural on him.

"Are you Minseok… hyung?" 

His question earns him a gummy grin. "Indeed I am." 

Kyungsoo likes the way Minseok’s hand feels too. “You’re not covered in dirt,” he observes. 

Laughing, Minesok replies, “No, because I’m a little more detail oriented than Chanyeollie. I’ve been told you have questions?”

“Yes. Can you explain what you know about… you guys? I thought you were just normal plants.”

“Well, your family has earth magic, very old magic. Your grandmother was particularly strong, and realized you had it within you too. So she cultivated us to be your friends, your companions, if you ever needed us.” Minseok weaves his fingers with Kyungsoo’s. “We’re happy you used the prince’s kiss.”

Kyungsoo had started to focus on Minseok’s cute lips and shakes himself back to the conversation. “So, the prince’s kiss is the magic… I have?”

“Yes. I think meeting us one by one is probably for the best though. If there’s anything I know from growing with the others, it’s that our spirits can be a bit restless.”

Blinking, Kyungsoo says, “How so?”

Minseok smiles and shuffles to get up. “Come, quietly.” Kyungsoo follows the tugging of Minseok’s hand, follows on tiptoe until they reach the balcony. 

To his surprise, all seven plants are eagerly fluttering their leaves and swaying from side to side. Kyungsoo rubs his eyes and looks at the surrounding foliage of the neighborhood outside. The trees are utterly still, only swaying slightly on a gentle breeze. He and Minseok walk closer and then all plants turn to them and suddenly still. Kyungsoo laughs. “Come on, I know your secret now.” He walks over and fondly touches the sunflower.

“Chanyeol is feeling surprisingly shy,” Minseok says, laughter in his voice. “But come back, it’s my day to spend with you.” 

Kyungsoo smiles back at him and bids his plants goodbye for now. “What did you want to do? Chanyeol wanted to go outside.”

“Whatever you want,” Minseok shrugs. Kyungsoo thinks that Minseok and Chanyeol are so different. Where Chanyeol was loud and large, Minseok is small and quiet. Kyungsoo hasn’t ever been with someone so quiet before. After a moment of thinking, Kyungsoo pulls Minseok to the couch. It’s a dilapidated brown couch, but positioned to be right in the path of the sun. Perfect for passing a lazy day.

Minseok helps arrange them both so that Kyungsoo is half on his lap, comfortably nestled against each other. They remain quiet for a good part of the morning, happy to spend the time together under the soft light of the sun. Sometimes Kyungsoo asks more questions about magic, but for the most part he digests all the information in silence. 

Finally, he asks about his grandmother. “Do you remember her? Since you’re the oldest of the plants.”

Minseok cuddles him a little closer. “I do. She was a wonderful woman. Full of the nutrients and warmth of the best soil. Her magic has returned to the earth in the natural cycle.”

Tears flood Kyungsoo’s eyes, and he turns to burrow his face into Minseok’s chest. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

When lunchtime rolls around, Minseok watches in fascination as Kyungsoo cooks up a simple soybean paste stew. “This must be magic,” Minseok marvels. "Every time I see it, it's wonderful."

Kyungsoo laughs. “This is called cooking. I need it to fuel my existence.” 

“I could watch you do this all day.” Minseok’s quiet awe is quite flattering, and Kyungsoo blushes. His exes had enjoyed his cooking too, but not this much. Though Lu Han had brought in the daisy when they were cooking, so Minseok must be remembering that.

After lunch, they go back to the couch and cuddle again. Kyungsoo decides to read Minseok a book, and it’s the most relaxed he’s been in a while.

It’s too soon when the sun sets and Minseok gets incredibly sleepy. “I’m sorry, Soo-ya.” Kyungsoo likes the nickname he’s gotten from Minseok. “I think my time is almost up.” Kyungsoo finishes watering the plants and gives them a look. He hasn’t asked Minseok about the others in particular, partly because he wants to find out for himself. The rest must be on some spectrum between Minseok and Chanyeol.

“That’s alright. I really liked spending time with you.” Kyungsoo beams up at Minseok, who returns it.

“Thoughts on who’ll be next?” 

Kyungsoo turns to look at the plants again. “I think I’m ready for another energetic one. Any suggestions?”

“Jongdae,” Minseok suggests immediately, pointing at the morning glory. “He’s like a wife to me.”

“Jongdae it is,” Kyungsoo says and presses a kiss to the cheery light blue petals of the morning glory. “Will you cuddle me to sleep too?”

“Gladly,” Minseok says, and holds Kyungsoo’s hand until they fall asleep, wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please leave kudos/comments if you feel like it, I feel all warm like this chapter when I see them :D


	4. morning glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh I've been having such a hard time getting myself to write this. because I'm so sad about the negativity. but I hope you guys enjoy

Kyungsoo is getting more accustomed to waking up with someone every day. Or so he thinks. He’s wrapped in warmth today too. When he opens his eyes, it’s to a kittenish smile. “Good moooorning,” the new stranger sing-songs in a melodic voice. His hair is baby blue, his dark eyes are dancing.

He’s breathless for a moment, but the moment is broken when a yawn crawls its way up Kyungsoo’s throat and possesses him. The boy breaks out into loud peals of laughter, but not annoyingly loud so Kyungsoo guesses he can tolerate it this early in the morning. “Good morning,” Kyungsoo dead-pans, which only makes him giggle harder. “I take it you’re Jongdae?”

“That’s me!” Jongdae shuffles closer, holding Kyungsoo more tightly. “I’ve always wanted to hold you and say thank you for taking such good care of us.”

Kyungsoo’s glad Jongdae’s face is buried in his shoulder. Jongdae can’t see the way Kyungsoo blushes at this. “I can’t take all the credit, you guys were easy to take care of.” 

Jongdae pulls back to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “No, we weren’t. When Yixing hyung got root rot, you were the one who patiently nursed him back to health. When Jonginnie stopped eating, you patiently waited until you figured out why.”

“It’s what anyone would do.”

Jongdae looks at him for a moment, but then he grins again. “Sure. Let’s say that.”

Relieved Jongdae had stopped praising him for a second, Kyungsoo asks, “What did you want to do today?”

“I wanted to go singing!” Jongdae exclaims. “You always stayed out late with that Lu Han guy and came back with your voice a little raspy.” He moves his mouth close to Kyungsoo’s ear. “It was sexy.”

Shivers go through Kyungsoo but he shoves a cackling Jongdae away. “Okay, we can go karaoke. After I eat and you drink water.”

Jongdae wiggles happily before bounding out of bed. “Let’s go!!!” he shouts and pulls Kyungsoo out of bed. 

Never a dull moment.

As Kyungsoo is making breakfast, Jongdae is making sounds of awe. It reminds him of Minseok. Which reminds him. "Why does Minseok hyung call you his wife?"

Jongdae beams at the balcony. "We're just like-minded and get along well. Not that we don't all get along, but Minseok lets me bother him. He's the reason I'm also not covered in dirt."

Figures. "Does everyone get along?"

Jongdae drums his fingers on the counter. His energy is definitely reminiscent of Chanyeol, but it's at an infinitely more tolerable level. Though Chanyeol has his charm too. "Baekhyunnie gets along with everyone. He's the honeysuckle."

"I always have to trim him," Kyungsoo mutters, to Jongdae's utter delight.

"If it were up to him we would all be tangled in his vines!"

"And root rot, that's… the baby's breath?" Kyungsoo does remember those harrowing days, hoping he wasn't going to lose a plant he'd treasured for so long. He had to quarantine it too, but he kept it in his bedroom instead.

"Yeah. We joked that we should get infected too, to be with you. But now I get your voice all to myself today!" Jongdae cheers, raising both hands in the air.

"Why do you like my voice so much?" 

Jongdae drops his arms and pouts. "Seriously? Have you heard yourself? It might only be second to my own."

Kyungsoo shrugs, finishing up his meal and starting on the dishes. "I'm nothing to brag about."

Scoffing, Jongdae says, "Nonsense. There's magic in your voice. Ah!" He lifts a finger to Kyungsoo's mouth. "Just let yourself enjoy my love words." 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but stops his protests. Then he registers what Jongdae had said. “You sing too?”

Jongdae beams again. “All the time! Now let’s go!!!!” Kyungsoo winces at Jongdae’s loudness, but leads the way to karaoke.

They end up in one of those karaoke places where the machine scores you on how well you hit the notes. Jongdae tries to get Kyungsoo to compete with him in earnest, but Kyungsoo is too busy laughing at his weird dance moves. “Kyungsoooooo you’re not taking me seriouslyyy,” Jongdae whines at him, batting at his arm as Kyungsoo doubles over on the couch with laughter.

“I, I am,” Kyungsoo huffs, seriously out of breath. “I assure you.” He finds it’s actually quite fun to tease Jongdae, because he’s so easily provoked into whining. Even though he’s not actually competing, Kyungsoo finds he actually gains energy from Jongdae’s boundless energy. The grin never leaves his face.

Eventually they tread home at sundown when Jongdae gets sleepy like the others. “I won,” he reminds Kyungsoo between yawns.

Laughing, Kyungsoo says, "Yes, yes you did." But secretly, he thinks he’s won because he has Jongdae.

Jongdae also watches as Kyungsoo carefully checks the soil for each plant, and only waters a few. He feeds two bugs to the Venus flytrap. “I think you should do him next.”

“Hmm? Why?”

“Jonginnie has been pouty ever since you chose Chanyeollie first.” Jongdae’s voice is full of mirth but also kindness. “Trust me, you’ll like him too.”

“I’m sure I will.” Pressing a kiss to the Venus flytrap, Kyungsoo straightens and goes to hug Jongdae to sleep. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Silly, you see me every day. I’m always with you, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae says sleepily and pulls Kyungsoo close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that. I did my best and I think I got it fluffy enough with chensoo. I hope when the dust settles, we can all show our love and support for a boy who will be the most amazing and devoted father.


	5. venus flytrap

Kyungsoo dreams of holding a leopard, sleek and dangerous and purring. The leopard tucks its head under Kyungsoo's chin, and Kyungsoo strokes his fingers through its long, luscious hair. Hair?

Waking up, Kyungsoo realizes he is in the arms of another stranger. His fingers are tangled in soft green hair with red roots. Gently, he tugs his fingers through the silky strands and is rewarded with a contented hum. 

"Hello," Kyungsoo says. The only response he gets is arms tightening around him. Looking down, Kyungsoo gulps. Miles of broad, golden and muscled back greets him. This one had decided against wearing a shirt.

"Sleep," a honeyed voice whispers in his ear, and Kyungsoo closes his eyes again.

It's around midday when he wakes up, and his stomach is growling. Bright, silly giggles come from the sleepy-eyed boy who is beaming at him.

"Very funny indeed," Kyungsoo says dryly and the boy only blushes and hides his face in Kyungsoo's chest. "Are you Jonginnie?"

"Yes! I'm so happy you finally chose me." Jongin giggles again. "I'll get to brag about it to Sehun forever."

Kyungsoo can't help but smile. Jongin is painfully endearing. "And is Sehun the rose or the cactus?"

"The cactus! Though, I can see how you could mix them up, they are both prickly. Hyung, come get up, do the thing so your body stops making that noise."

As if "that noise" hasn't been because of Jongin. "Alright." Yawning, Kyungsoo steps out of bed. Jongin clings onto him, head on his shoulder and arms around his waist. Jongin is almost as tall as Chanyeol. He's probably wearing Kris's clothing too.... Steering away from that train of thought. Jongin's much more graceful, movements fluid like a stealthy predator. For one ridiculous moment he feels like he's dancing a ballet and Jongin is about to lift him.

"Can I carry you?" cuts through his reverie.

"Absolutely not," Kyungsoo says mildly, putting the finishing touches on his sandwich. Then he looks at Jongin and feels his resolve crumble almost immediately at the kicked puppy expression. 

"Just to the couch where you and hyung cuddled?" Jongin's chocolate brown eyes are wide and pleading and Kyungsoo never stood a chance.

"Fine." Kyungsoo holds his sandwich securely and barely suppresses a yelp when Jongin picks him up in a princess carry. It is nice though, Jongin carefully maneuvering them so Kyungsoo feels like he's floating. "Thanks, I guess," he says when Jongin sits them both on the couch.

"My pleasure," Jongin says, and watches him eat his sandwich with fascination. "You don't want any spiders with that?"

"No, I like to save them for you," Kyungsoo replies. He's getting better at fielding their strange plant-related questions. He also enjoys the dark pleased blush painted on Jongin's cheeks. "Anything you wanted to do today?"

Jongin shakes his head. “What you did with hyung seemed nice. But I want to hear your voice too…” he trails off, looking adorably conflicted.

Chuckling, Kyungsoo shuffles backward until he’s at the perpendicular of the couch. “If you lay your head here,” he pats his lap, “then I can sing you a lullaby.”

“Deal!” Jongin quickly curls up on his lap, glancing expectantly upward. As Kyungsoo starts to sing, some lullaby his grandmother had taught him long ago, Jongin starts to hum along with the counterpart. It is almost magical, and Kyungsoo almost believes he really does have this magic after all.

When the song ends, Jongin snuggles closer to Kyungsoo. They’re quiet for a long time, before Kyungsoo finally says, “I haven’t sung that in a long time.”

“I remember your grandmother too, slightly. But I only remember her singing that song. She’d be proud.” 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond, but notices that Jongin has already drifted off. He reaches for his book and starts to read. He catches himself off guard with a yawn, a few hours later. That seems to rouse Jongin, who sleepily gets up and tries to tug Kyungsoo to the bed. “I have to…” an enormous yawn, “check the plants first.”

“Oh, yes. I know some of them are feeling a little thirsty.”

“Any recommendations?” Kyungsoo says, as he checks the soil. 

“Sehunnie is probably going to be super pouty if you don’t choose him.” Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow at him, and Jongin laughs. “It takes one to know one.”

Nodding, Kyungsoo carefully places a kiss on one of the spines of the cactus. Then he lets Jongin tug him to bed. Sitting down, Jongin pouts up at him. “Cuddle me?”

“As if I haven’t been doing that all day,” Kyungsoo laughs, but lets himself be pulled down to the bed. It’s so easy to spoil him. He wonders if this Sehunnie will be similar.


	6. cactus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, running out of steam a bit. almost there though! three more plants to go :)

"Hyung." It's whispered, and Kyungsoo thinks he's still dreaming. He groans and turns away from the voice. "Hyungggg."

"Mrgh?" he really did sleep too much yesterday, to be waking up this early. Kyungsoo blearily frowns at whoever is disturbing him.

"Are you awake?" a boy with silver hair whispers with a hint of a lisp. His face is stoic, pretty in an almost sculpted way.

"I am now," Kyungsoo replies, and yawns. "Sehunnie?"

"Yes!" The stoic expression gives way when Sehun smiles, eyes curving up into crescents. Then Sehun pouts, reminding Kyungsoo of Jongin. "I can't believe you chose me fifth. I'm the one you coddle most!"

"Because you're the one with the finickinest soil needs," Kyungsoo says dryly. "I kinda have to."

"You should make it up to me by taking me out. Treat me!" Sehun tugs and tugs at Kyungsoo until he reluctantly gets up.

"Okay," he yawns. "Where did you want to go?"

"Wherever you took the hyungs. And more." 

Kyungsoo struggles to hide a smile, holding a hand to cover his face. Sehun is too cute when he's being petulant. "Really? So you want to go to the park and go to karaoke?"

"Uhh. Yeah." 

When they get to the park, Sehun looks around, unimpressed. "It's a bunch of boring stalks," he says, glaring at the freshly cut grass. "No personality."

"Are they people, too?" Kyungsoo says, and Sehun gapes at him.

"No, we're special. Hyung, is that what you think of me? Grass?"

Kyungsoo holds Sehun's hand and he visibly deflates. "Of course not, Sehunnie."

"I'm sorry, I can't help being prickly."

Squeezing Sehun's hand, Kyungsoo says, "I don't mind. Sometimes I'm prickly too. Sometimes we're all prickly. Can you explain how you guys are different?"

"It's something about our seed structure," Sehun explains as Kyungsoo steers them away from the park and to the karaoke place. "We can live for a human lifetime. And then we're reborn when we need to be."

"Lucky me then, I get the prettiest and kindest plants," Kyungsoo says and enjoys the tiny pink blush on Sehun's cheeks, the color of the tiny flowers that bloom on the cactus. "This is the next stop, karaoke."

Except Sehun stops at the claw machine. His eyes shine with wonder as he looks at the little plushies. "These would look fun on my spines, wouldn't they?"

Before Sehun can even pout, Kyungsoo's already inserting coins into the machine. "Which one?"

Miraculously, he gets a little Super Mario Piranha plant right off the bat. Sehun happily perches the Piranha plant on his shoulder. "It's like Jongin is with me!" he beams and then lets out a huge yawn. "Oh no."

Kyungsoo looks out the window and sees the sun setting. "Ahh, winter time. Shall we head home?"

"N—ahhh," Sehun yawns again and rubs his eyes. "Okay."

"I had fun today," Kyungsoo says as they walk back in the dying rays of the sun. 

"Me too," Sehun replies quietly. "I don't want this day to end."

"Aww," Kyungsoo says, and gives him a hug. Sehun leans into it, humming. "I'm sure we'll get to do this again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Sehun watches Kyungsoo check each plant's soil. Then he places his new accessory between his pot and Jongin's pot. Jongin's mouths flutter up and down, almost looking like…

"Shut up. It's a cuter version of you," Sehun snaps at Jongin. Kyungsoo rubs his knee and Sehun settles down. "So who will you choose next?"

"Hmm. This one." Kyungsoo presses a kiss to the baby's breath.

"Good choice," Sehun nods approvingly. "Now come to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments much appreciated <3


	7. baby's breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh sorry this took so long to write. goal is to finish by end of January and I might barely squeak past the finish line.

The touch is so faint Kyungsoo thinks he dreamt it up. Then another light smack, the feeling as soft as petals. Another boy is kissing him on the cheek. 

When he notices Kyungsoo's awake, he raises a hand next to his cheek and gives a little wave. "Hello!" 

Kyungsoo blinks. This has got to be the strangest boy yet. His skin is pale and his messy hair is a light silver. If he remembers correctly, the baby's breath was… "morning Yixing… ge?" The name sits strangely in his mouth, rusty after months of not having practiced Chinese.

Yixing's lips curl into a grin, and Kyungsoo's eyes are drawn to his dimple. "Correct." He's probably the only boy that hasn't cuddled Kyungsoo in his sleep. In fact, there's a respectable distance between them, cheek kiss aside. "Good morning."

It's said so formally, so politely, that Kyungsoo has to bite back a smile. "Is there something you want to do?" Yixing seems so innocent, so nice.

"Well Minseok ge said I needed permission before I could touch your butt."

Freeze frame. What? "Uh." Kyungsoo's lips part, trying to unpack what Yixing had said.

"It's a very nice butt," Yixing says as if that explains his previous statement. Which… it does confirm what Kyungsoo thought he had said. 

"Thank you?" Kyungsoo says. "Uh. Anything else?"

Yixing's face falls and fuck Kyungsoo is getting soft. "It is not okay for me to touch your butt?"

Sigh. "Fine," Kyungsoo says, reasoning that if everyone had cuddled him then butt touching should be fine. 

Face lighting up, Yixing immediately hauls himself half on top of Kyungsoo and strokes downward. "Hooray!" he exclaims, settling his hand on the swell of Kyungsoo's ass. "What a wonderful butt."

Now that Yixing's so close, Kyungsoo notices he's only wearing a tank top and sweatpants that hang low on his body. Rolling them until Yixing's beneath him, Kyungsoo squeaks, "All right, enough of that. Anything else?"

Yixing's hand has slipped off but he doesn't seem ruffled. "I can help you make your human food."

Kyungsoo studies him for a moment, relieved it's back in safe territory. "You sure?"

Beaming at him, Yixing says, "Yeah! It always looked interesting when you and Lu Han were in the kitchen. Remember, he liked bringing me and Minseok in to brighten the place up, and Jongin to eat bugs?"

Biting his lip, Kyungsoo nods. He does remember now. But he doesn't really want to. "Okay, let's cook." He gets up, and it's the first time this week he's the one pulling instead of being pulled from the bed. 

Yixing readily gets up and follows Kyungsoo to the kitchen. Once they're there, Kyungsoo pulls out the chopping board and the ingredients he'll need for a big brunch. He teaches Yixing to chop and Yixing does surprisingly well for a plant. "I was watching you instead of him," he explains when he catches Kyungsoo watching him with wide eyes. "I like looking at you."

Blushing, Kyungsoo waves him off. "Does that mean Minseok hyung and Jonginnie were watching Han?" 

Yixing laughs. "Yeah. They said they were watching how he treated you but actually they were also kinda in love with him."

Kyungsoo purses his lips. "I was kinda in love with him too. But now he's gone."

Finishing up chopping, Yixing hugs Kyungsoo from behind. "You can't choose how it ends but it's okay to still love them." 

Kyungsoo lets himself lean into Yixing's embrace. After a few moments, he says, "I like that. Thanks."

Yixing kisses him on the cheek and frees him to start cooking. Occasionally he hands Kyungsoo ingredients, but for the most part Yixing hums while doing little funny dances. Kyungsoo hides his smile behind his hand, but he knows Yixing sees right through him.

After Kyungsoo finishes eating, Yixing helps him put away the dishes too. Kyungsoo catches Yixing hide a wince and immediately asks, "Everything okay?"

"It's nothing," Yixing waves it off, but Kyungsoo is already pushing him onto the couch. 

"Is it the root rot?" 

Yixing bites his lips and looks away. "It wasn't your fault."

Kyungsoo hums and decides to curl into Yixing's side. Yixing's arm automatically brings him closer. "I know that now, after Grandma explained it to me. She found you on her travels so we'd run out of the right soil. You're doing better now?"

"Much," Yixing says warmly and kisses Kyungsoo on the forehead.

"It's only my kisses that have the magic, right?" Kyungsoo says dryly. 

"Oh! Yes. Should I stop?" 

Kyungsoo looks up at Yixing's cutely worried expression and smiles. "No, you're alright." Especially since it doesn't seem like Yixing can help himself. Kyungsoo really… really doesn't mind. Or something.

Yixing begins to hum again, to fill the silence, and they pass the time like that. After dinner and more of Yixing's dances, Yixing starts to rub at his eyes. Kyungsoo takes that as his cue to check on the plants. He almost hears the barest of whispers, but that might also just be the wind.

"Me, me, me…" Kyungsoo hears and looks at the honeysuckle. To his horror, it's reached into every single pot and grown around the others.

Yixing drapes himself on Kyungsoo and in a laughing tone, he says, "Baekhyunnie might die if you don't pick him next. Junmyeon…." Yixing's voice trails off as they both look at the rose, beautifully bathed in the rays of the setting sun. The only sound now is of birds chirping.

Finally, Yixing lifts off of Kyungsoo and leans down to kiss the rose. A breathy, resigned but good-natured laugh is carried on the breeze. "Okay, you'll be last but not least," Kyungsoo promises. "I just don't want the honeysuckle to choke everyone else." He presses a kiss to the honeysuckle and watches in awe as the vines retract, winding their way back onto the balcony. 

"Baekhyunnie is cute but he's a clingy darling," Yixing says, huffing with fond laughter. He twines his hand with Kyungsoo's.

"I can tell," Kyungsoo sighs, and lets himself be pulled into bed. Yixing reverently pats Kyungsoo's butt once before falling asleep, arms wrapped snugly around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really planned for Baek to be last but he insisted on being next  
> also oops laysoo is the longest so far but HOW


	8. honeysuckle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahhhhhhh sorry that took so long here you go!!

Just as Kyungsoo thinks he's gotten used to waking up with someone, he realizes he hasn't.

A very warm and solid thigh is wedged between his own, and legs are firmly wrapped around his right. An arm has been shoved under his neck and a face nuzzles the other side of it. And he—by now, Kyungsoo's pretty sure all of his plants are male—is tightly holding Kyungsoo's hand, fingers interwoven.

This is indeed his pretty, clingy vine.

Baekhyun makes small whimpering noises in his sleep and wiggles on Kyungsoo. His orange hair tickles Kyungsoo's face, and though Kyungsoo would usually mind, Baekhyun's fragrance is sweet and refreshing.

Idly he wonders if this is what the other plants feel like when Baekhyun wraps around them. Snug and cozy. Though Kyungsoo is always trimming the honeysuckle back, redirecting the blooms to line the balcony instead of choking everyone else. 

Kyungsoo has to resist the urge to kiss Baekhyun's hair. He wants to give the rose—Junmyeon—his time too. But Kyungsoo supposes it's okay to shuffle a little closer to bury his nose in Baekhyun's scent. 

His movement wakes Baekhyun up, who giggles. "Are you sniffing my human petals?"

"Um," Kyungsoo says, feeling embarrassed at getting caught.

"It's okay." Baekhyun lifts his head and Kyungsoo notices his pretty yellow-colored eyes. "It's natural, because I'm so sweet." 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Baekhyun's cheekiness, embarrassment forgotten. "You're a handful, that's what you are."

"I'm your handful," Baekhyun agrees and presses a kiss to Kyungsoo's forehead. "I love you." It's said so unabashedly, Kyungsoo's chest feels warm and heavy.

"I bet you say that to every owner," he teases.

"Oh no," Baekhyun says, beaming at him. "I liked your grandmother but I love you." Then he tilts his head and frowns. "Not when you trim me though. I just want to give my love to everyone else too."

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond but his stomach emits a loud growl. Laughing, Baekhyun finally lets Kyungsoo up, resettling to drape around Kyungsoo's shoulders. He's clingy the whole time; not that Kyungsoo expected him to be any different. "Did you want to go out or stay in?"

"What did you want to do?" Baekhyun asks. "I want to do what my Kyungja wants."

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at the nickname, and Baekhyun just makes dumb faces until Kyungsoo's laughing.

It's not until Kyungsoo's almost done with his breakfast, legs hopelessly tangled with Baekhyun's under the table, that he gets an idea. "Would you… mind going to see my grandmother with me?" It's been long enough, and a manageable day trip.

Baekhyun reaches over and takes Kyungsoo's free hand. "I'd be happy to." They hold hands until there's no more food. 

Kyungsoo's car sits unused most of the time. It's a beloved old spaceship of a car, with random buttons not working but it runs fine. 

Baekhyun bounces on his heels as Kyungsoo unlocks the car and walks to open the door for him. "It'll be my third time in this car!" he exclaims.

"Oh?" Kyungsoo remembers using the car to transport all the plants. First from his grandmother's to his mother's, and then to his own apartment. "That's right."

"You were scary the first time," Baekhyun chuckles. "Half of us were worried we'd fall over."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "I was a teenager." Then he squints in the sun as they pull out of the garage. "What about the other half?"

Baekhyun places a hand on Kyungsoo's thigh, and Kyungsoo has a sudden flashback to a vine reaching its tendrils towards Kyungsoo from the floor of the passenger seat. "We were excited to be with you. And we could see you."

Kyungsoo's glad he has an excuse to look away, blushing. He changes the subject, and they spend the two hour drive bickering about this and that.

As they get closer, Kyungsoo gets quieter and so does Baekhyun. They exit the car in silence and walk to Kyungsoo's family plot. His parents had done the cremation shortly after, saying his grandmother wanted to be with his grandfather. Kyungsoo hadn't been able to make it.

It's a simple stone surrounded by vibrant plants. "Hi Grandma." 

Baekhyun wraps around him, and brushes away tears Kyungsoo didn't realize he had been shedding. "I'm sorry. She was good to all of us.” 

Kyungsoo turns and buries his face in Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun soothingly runs his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair, humming a soft melody.

It’s a while before Kyungsoo is ready to leave. Baekhyun holds his hand all the way to the car.

On the drive back, Baekhyun says quietly, “You know, I think your grandmother would be happy to know that you are discovering your powers now.”

“I just…” Kyungsoo sighs. He pulls over in town in a parking spot and grabs a tissue to wipe at his face. “I wish I’d listened to her earlier? Maybe I could’ve… she could’ve… I don’t know.”

Baekhyun’s hand runs soothingly up and down Kyungsoo’s thigh. “If she wanted you to do it right away, she would’ve said so. She wanted you to find us in your own time. When you were ready.”

Movement on the side of the road catches Kyungsoo’s eye. He might’ve seen someone… familiar… Kyungsoo squints but he doesn’t see them. Maybe just a coworker. There’s no way either of his exes would be in town, not after they’d left Korea for good. Sighing, he restarts the engine and drives them home.

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing all the video games that Kyungsoo owns. Kyungsoo thinks it’s cute how much Baekhyun yells when he loses. He can hear the plants cheering them on from the balcony now, can pick out their voices. 

Baekhyun hides his first few yawns, but soon they’re large enough so that they distract him from the game. Kyungsoo turns it off, despite Baekhyun’s protests. He bops Baekhyun’s nose. “You’re tired. Let me take care of the others and then we can go cuddle.”

Baekhyun settles down with a pout. “Okay.”

The plants are busy chattering when they exit, but Kyungsoo makes a beeline for the rose and gives it a kiss. “I can’t wait to meet you,” he says quietly.

“Me, too…” is the response he gets. Satisfied, Kyungsoo turns around and leads Baekhyun to bed, settling in his embrace. 

“You know…” Kyungsoo says, and laughs when Baekhyun yawns again. “It’s sad that this week is over.”

“You don’t have to see it as sad,” Baekhyun says, and snuggles impossibly closer. “You have us. And maybe more.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo says, but Baekhyun is already asleep. “Alright. Be mysterious.” He ruffles Baekhyun’s hair fondly, and follows Baekhyun into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more to go!! Junma I'm sorry for making you wait so long. last chapter will def be out before Valentine's for my lovely Aurin.


	9. rose ...and further blooming days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand this took a while because last week was super stressful and not conducive to writing. but now that I'm way past my Valentine's day deadline, at least here it is. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll talk to you more at the end!

Kyungsoo wakes up to rows of abs. He thinks maybe he’s in one of his weird dreams again, so he squeezes his eyes closed. The same thing had happened when Lu Han had been in his hardcore fitness phase. Lu Han had said, “Maybe if I’m ripped people won’t mistake me for a girl.” The abs were nice, but Kyungsoo had tried to tell Lu Han he liked him regardless…. He hates that Baekhyun, and really all the other plants are making him think of his exes. Stop it, Kyungsoo.

Back in the present, Kyungsoo opens his eyes again and watches the abs gently rise and fall. Then abruptly clench. “You’re awake!” The abs scooch down and it’s a smiling, crescent-eyed boy with brilliant red hair. “Good morning.”

“Ahh. Good morning, little rose.” 

The boy’s face flushes a light red, and Kyungsoo feels warm. “Thank you for finally choosing me. Can I… can I hug you?”

It’s so… politely stated. Kyungsoo thinks it’s cute. “Of course. Thanks for asking permission⏤oof.” He’s wrapped in a tight embrace, muscles all around as the boy buries his face in Kyungsoo’s chest. “I didn’t choose you last on purpose. You know that right, Junmyeon?”

“I know. I waited for everyone else to get their turn. But I wanted to say hi too.”

Kyungsoo cards his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair, feeling Junmyeon melt against him. “Now that it’s your turn, what did you want to do?”

“Well, now that we rose, let’s go for a walk?” Junmyeon chortles at his own joke, and Kyungsoo sighs.

“Is this what I have to look forward to?” he says, smiling despite himself. 

“You bet,” Junmyeon laughs, light and bubbly, and pulls Kyungsoo upright against his muscled chest again. 

Kyungsoo likes the strength in his arms, reminds him of Kris—no. “You should probably put on a shirt,” Kyungsoo says mildly and frees himself to throw a white shirt at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon pouts at him. “Don’t you enjoy this?” He waves at his sculpted abs. 

Kyungsoo puts on his best blank face. “No. You won’t enjoy it either in the cold.” Junmyeon grumbles but puts the shirt on anyway. Kyungsoo’s sanity returns slightly, with the disappearance of the abs. He guesses it has to be with being the rose, having the perfect petals equating to the perfect body. Kyungsoo ignores the fact that all of his flowers have had perfect bodies. “There’s a sweater in there somewhere, go find one while I eat something real quick?”

Finishing his yogurt, Kyungsoo looks up and almost chokes on his last bite. Junmyeon has found the ugliest Christmas sweater Kyungsoo owns. It’s a garish red, matching the color of Junmyeon’s hair, with a big Rudolph in the middle making a silly face. Junmyeon manages to still look handsome, while Kris had called Kyungsoo his lovely little tomato when Kyungsoo had showed up to the holiday party in it. Sigh. 

“Something wrong with this?” Junmyeon’s smile had fallen with Kyungsoo’s prolonged silence.

“No, no, it’s, um, perfectly fine. You look great. I’m ready to go too, let’s go.” 

They go on a walk, Kyungsoo content to let Junmyeon dictate the direction. Soon, they end up in the adjacent neighborhood, and Junmyeon insists on Kyungsoo taking a photo of him. Junmyeon makes the cutest poses as Kyungsoo angles his phone camera this way and that. Looking over his shoulder, Junmyeon ultimately approves of the third photo where he is, ironically, in the flower pose.

Looking at it closer, Kyungsoo realizes his balcony is visible in the background. “Did you really take me here to get a photo of you with your pot?”

Junmyeon giggles. “Maybe. The aesthetics are great though, aren’t they?” The colors in their surroundings all seem to work perfectly in the background to complement the color of Junmyeon’s hair, sweater, and pot. He gets the sense that if the flowers in the balcony had hands, they’d be waving. Junmyeon takes Kyungsoo’s hand and Kyungsoo shakes his head, amused. “You’ll have to come back here and take the photo when I’m back in my pot.”

Then Junmyeon trips on a rock, and Kyungsoo braces in time to catch him. “You okay there?”

Laughing it off, Junmyeon says, “Peachy keen.” That’s the other thing, Junmyeon talks like an old man. 

“Where did you even learn some of this vocabulary,” Kyungsoo deadpans, putting his phone away and continuing to walk. They’re heading back to his house now. “You can’t possibly have heard it from me.”

“Maybe from some of the moving pictures you watch? Also from your grandmother, I was with her the longest besides Minseok.” Junmyeon glances at the sun and starts to walk faster. “Let’s hurry back.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo’s got all the time in the world, and Junmyeon should too.

“I wanna cuddle with you.”

Junmyeon is way too cute to be older than Kyungsoo.

They get back, and Junmyeon curls up in a small ball in Kyungsoo’s arms the moment their sweaters are off. Kyungsoo turns on the TV and they watch old reruns. He enjoys the way Junmyeon makes tiny noises in response, even though Kyungsoo knows that if Junmyeon had been paying attention all this time, he’d have watched these tons of times. God knows how many times Kyungsoo has put them on in the background.

It’s on the fifth episode of I Love Lucy that Kyungsoo notices Junmyeon yawn. He feels like he’s been splashed with a bucket of ice water. “Don’t tell me this is all the time I have with you,” Kyungsoo says, dismayed. He glances at the clock. 2 PM.

Junmyeon smiles sadly. “I think you used up a lot of your power in the past week. I’m not surprised. You’ll have more, you’ll just need to recharge.” He rearranges them so he’s straddling Kyungsoo and hugs him. “I’m glad I had you for this time though. Don’t cry.”

Fuck, Kyungsoo is crying. The end of the week has come too soon. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. You guys are right there on the balcony. I can kiss you guys any time I want.” He just… he didn’t want this to end. It’s been so nice.

Junmyeon leans back, hesitates, and then presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead. “For strength.” He fiddles with his fingers for a moment. “You know, it’s good to reach out to your humans once in a while too. I know we love you unconditionally, and you love us. But, you never know.”

With that, Junmyeon gets up, and walks to the balcony. Kyungsoo turns his head, not wanting to watch the moment he’s alone again. He can hear some chatter, but then all is quiet. 

Kyungsoo stares dully at the wall, as the shadows grow longer in the room. The TV is still on, but he can’t hear their voices any more. He wishes this bullshit power had some sort of gauge, some indicator that it would do such a thing like run out.

The week had been wonderful. Kyungsoo had felt the most loved he had felt in a long time. It feels harsh to have reality knocking on his door, with work tomorrow.

Then, he hears a real knock on his door. Blinking, he’s somehow spaced out for well over an hour. Did he imagine that? 

Then another set of knocks, this one insistent rapping. It almost sounds like… Kyungsoo finds the energy to get up, and to stumble towards his door. He doesn’t even look in the peephole when he swings the door open.

“Hi,” his ex-boyfriends say in unison. They really haven’t changed much, yet they’ve changed so much in ways Kyungsoo can’t tell. The past week aside, Kyungsoo has been the same person in this place so near to family. 

Kris looks as handsome as ever. He’s grown his hair out a lot, but he’s still the same annoying height. 

Lu Han is still devastatingly pretty. His doe eyes are bright, hair dyed a chestnut brown. And grown out a fair amount too, to a questionable mullet length. He’s cradling what appears to be a wilting money tree plant labeled Z.TAO with one hand and holding Kris’s hand with his other. What.

“...hello.” Kyungsoo has so many questions. But right now, he really just wants to close the door and bury himself in his bed. The generous host in himself, however, betrays him and makes him say, “Would you two like to come in?”

Lu Han flashes him a grateful smile. “Yes, I was almost afraid you’d close the door in our face. Lucky us, huh.” He reaches out for Kyungsoo, and then hesitates. What’s the convention for touching the boyfriend you had left for better job prospects, saying hey sorry I don’t do long distance but it doesn’t mean I don’t love you still? Kyungsoo would like someone to tell him.

 _Hug him!!!_ comes the answer from a chorus of plants, and a strange gust of wind knocks Kyungsoo into Lu Han’s outstretched arms. 

It brings him back. Lu Han still smells like jasmine, still gives amazing muscled hugs. He’d always been clingy like Baekhyun, muscled like Junmyeon, competitive like Jongdae, pretty like Jongin. Kyungsoo steps back and decides, fuck it, if Lu Han gets a hug then so does Kris.

Kris’s hugs have always been the best. Even though he can be clumsy like Chanyeol, pouty like Sehun, and derpy like Yixing, he’d been as reliable as Minseok. Until the point where he too had to leave for family reasons and decided he couldn’t give Kyungsoo the time “he’d deserved.” 

All of the resentment, Kyungsoo realizes, had washed away over the years and left behind only a long deep yearning. After all this time, he guesses he still loves them. Now he’ll see if his feelings are still returned. 

Sighing again, Kyungsoo steps back. “Seriously, come in, people will start to stare,” he says and drags them both in. 

Inside, he takes the money tree plant and gives it the right watering and some peat. It… Tao? Tao instantly perks up and Kyungsoo hears, _Finally some good mineral shit, the nerve of them giving me shitty filter water, oh my god save me from them, you can’t believe the way they’ve been forgetting about watering me, I had to keep pretending to wilt so they’d panic and water me, I missed your grandmother so much, I’ve been waiting to see you_ —Kyungsoo gives the money tree plant a kiss and Tao shuts up. He’ll deal with him tomorrow.

Straightening, he sees Lu Han and Kris have their eyebrows raised, and sighs. “Alright, let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional notes: Lu Han and Kris actually met wherever they both went, and eventually found out they were both still in love with Kyungsoo and that was what was holding them back from moving forward with their relationship. Kyungsoo's grandmother is magic and sent them Tao as a present to get them to come back to Kyungsoo. Tao is the easiest to take care of but also the most melodramatic.  
> My headcanon is that they get back together, all three, and take care of the nine plants together. Maybe I'll write a follow-up. :3 Probably not.
> 
> OR you can substitute the ending you want. maybe Kyungsoo realizes all he needs are plants and that's okay too. LOL.
> 
> and that's that. I was gonna keep it ot9 for the whole thing but then my friend mentioned she has a money plant that does exactly what I wrote in the fic, and that's how I got Tao. because he TOTALLY IS A MONEY PLANT. /side-eyes his collection of figurines. 
> 
> Thank you thank you so much for giving this little fic so much love. I've been kinda flabbergasted that my fluff series centered around my favorite EXO-K boy has gotten so many kudos. I really can't thank you enough for loving this fic and loving Kyungsoo. I hope you enjoyed the ending!! <3 now off to maybe write another chapter of that incubus story. or the new baeksoo fic fest I joined. or something. /eyes emoji help me
> 
> You can yell at me on [Tumblr](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
